


5 volte in cui Bozer non capisce

by nattini1



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/pseuds/nattini1
Summary: La relazione tra Mac e Jack vista (o meglio fraintesa) attraverso gli occhi di Bozer. Alla fine capisce.
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	5 volte in cui Bozer non capisce

Questi personaggi non mi appartengono; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

1

“Mac!” urlò Bozer fuori dalla porta di casa “Potresti venire a darmi una mano?”.

Non ricevette risposta, quindi fece del suo meglio per infilare la chiave nella serratura, aprire la porta e chiudersela alle spalle senza far cadere le borse della spesa.

Canticchiando sommessamente, felice di essere riuscito nell’impresa, caracollò in cucina e posò le borse della spesa sul piano di lavoro.

Si aggirò per casa cercando il suo amico; era in vena di cucinare per un esercito e aveva bisogno di un aiuto. Mac era un disastro in cucina, ma sarebbe stato in grado di tagliare le verdure.

Notò delle impronte di fango sul pavimento, due paia di impronte.

Attraversò il corridoio e si ritrovò davanti un molto sorpreso Jack che usciva dal bagno con la pelle umida, i capelli fradici, un asciugamano attorno alla vita e in mano il cellulare. All’interno si sentiva l’acqua della doccia scorrere.

“Non è come sembra!” si affrettò a chiarire Jack mettendo le mani avanti.

Bozer sorrise: “Sembra che tu e Mac siate tornati sporchi di fango da una missione; dove vi hanno mandato? A cercare degli agenti mutanti nelle fogne? Ti sei fatto una doccia e poi hai lasciato il posto a Mac, ma avevi dimenticato il cellulare dentro e sei tornato a prenderlo. Ho indovinato?”.

“È esattamente come sembra!” rispose Jack molto sollevato.

“Dai, vestiti e poi vieni ad aiutarmi! Stasera preparo il pollo al curry!” disse entusiasta Bozer precedendolo in cucina.

***

2

Era qualche giorno che alla Fenice tutto era tranquillo e che il mondo non sembrava aver bisogno di essere salvato, quindi Bozer stava passando il tempo cercando di incollare a una delle sue maschere delle ciocche di capelli umani per renderla il più verosimile possibile: spesso nelle loro missioni avevano bisogno di travestirsi ed era particolarmente orgoglioso del contributo che stava dando all’agenzia in quel campo. Gli cadde una ciocca per terra e si infilò sotto il tavolo per raccoglierla. In quel momento Mac entrò piuttosto di fretta e cominciò a scartabellare nell’armadietto dei componenti chimici. Jack lo seguì a ruota: era incredibile come l’ex Delta gravitasse intorno al biondino!

“Che stai facendo, Mac?” chiese Jack.

“Improvviso! Cerco dell’alginato di sodio. È un composto chimico formato dal sale di sodio e dell’acido alginico. Viene estratto dalle pareti cellulari delle alghe e ha l’aspetto di una gomma. Ha numerosi utilizzi, sia in campo alimentare sia in campo farmaceutico” rispose Mac.

Bozer alzò gli occhi al cielo: figurarsi se Mac si risparmiava la lezione di chimica.

Mac proseguì: “La cosa migliore sarebbe usare una base d’acqua con semi di lino, perché oltre a essere lubrificanti, hanno proprietà emollienti e lenitive. Ma in alternativa ai semi di lino l’alginato di sodio andrà benissimo! Bisogna far bollire e poi aggiungere miele e succo di limone”.

“Quindi sarà caldo?” domandò Jack entusiasta.

“Certo!” ridacchiò Mac e, trovato quello che cercava, si affrettarono fuori.

Bozer emerse da sotto il tavolo; ci mancava Jack che giocava al piccolo chimico con Mac! Continuò il lavoro sperando che non facessero saltare in aria un altro campo di rugby. 

***

3

Da quando viveva con Lyanna, Bozer aveva paura che Mac si sentisse solo e non perdeva occasione per andarlo a trovare. Sapeva che era tornato la sera prima da una missione in Bulgaria dove era stato sotto copertura insieme a Jack, mentre lui e Riley avevano coordinato l’operazione dalla Fenice, e aveva tutte le intenzioni di rallegragli la giornata portandogli del caffè e i deliziosi bignè che faceva la nuova pasticceria a un paio di isolati da lì. Considerando che otto ore di sonno sarebbero state sufficienti, piombò in camera di Mac spalancando la porta e stava per augurare: “Gooooood morning Vietnam!” quando l’amico, che giaceva disteso sul fianco destro con un braccio sotto il capo e l’altro abbandonato lungo il fianco, si svegliò di soprassalto. Preso alla sprovvista, Mac gli lanciò la prima cosa che trovò sul comodino, cioè un libro.

“Calma, sono io! Ti ho portato la colazione!” rise Bozer evitando l’oggetto per un pelo.

Solo allora si accorse che disteso nell’altro lato letto c’era anche Jack. Era prono e si stava tirando su appoggiandosi sui gomiti. Si stropicciò gli occhi e si ributtò giù. Doveva essere stata una missione sfiancante se Jack era crollato lì e non era andato a casa propria e, vista la sua età, era comprensibile che Mac non lo avesse lasciato dormire sullo stretto divano di pelle.

Mac si passò una mano tra i capelli leggermente in imbarazzo, ma vedendo che il sorriso dell’amico non accennava a scomporsi, si schiarì la voce: “Sono certo che il campanello funziona, non l’ho smontato di recente per usarne i componenti!”.

“Hai portato la colazione?” domandò Jack interessato.

“Ma certo! Anzi, già che ci sono vi faccio i waffle!” rispose Bozer sentendosi un po’ in colpa per aver rovinato i sogni ai suoi amici.

“Waffle? Sono molto meglio di quella roba che non so cosa fosse che sono stato costretto a mangiare la settimana scorsa. Sei perdonato per averci svegliati!” grugnì Jack.

Bozer sorrise ed andò a preparare i suoi famosi waffle cercando di evitare la considerevole quantità di vestiti abbandonati sul pavimento; Mac doveva imparare a essere più ordinato.

***

4

“Sei sicura che questa cosa funzionerà?” domandò Bozer.

Riley alzò le dita dalla tastiera e gli riservò uno sguardo glaciale: “Grazie per avermelo chiesto sei volte nell’ultima mezz’ora! Se riesco ad accedere a un cellulare anche quando è spento e ad attivare a distanza l’altoparlante e il microfono, saremo in grado di poter comunicare e ascoltare qualsiasi conversazione a distanza illimitata”.

Sembrava un’idea geniale, ma per il momento restava solo teorica. Finalmente Riley smise di digitare: “Ok, credo che ci siamo. Dovremmo fare una prova. Bozer, spegni il telefono e vai nell’altra stanza e di’ qualcosa”.

Bozer eseguì e dopo un minuto pronunciò: “Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary”.

Poi tornò da Riley che gongolava da un orecchio all’altro: “Bozer, una cosa del genere me l’aspettavo da Jack, non crederai che sia possibile evocare un’assassina sanguinaria?”.

Bozer saltellò sul posto: “Funziona!”.

“Vado a dirlo a Matty!” esclamò entusiasta la ragazza alzandosi.

Bozer si sedette al posto della ragazza: “Dai, proviamo con qualcun altro… Jack!”.

Digitò sulla tastiera e l’altoparlante restituì un pesante ansimare intervallato uno sbattere ritmico contro qualcosa; di certo Jack, come diceva sempre, stava facendo esercizio fisico, affinando le sue doti per rendere la Fenice più sicura.

***

5

Matty li aveva convocati tutti per un meeting alla Fenice.

Toccò il tablet e sullo schermo apparve il viso di un uomo di mezza età. “Questo è Markus Boskov. È un contabile che ha riciclato denaro sporco per la malavita di mezza America. Hanno tentato di rintracciarlo per quasi dieci anni, ma è sempre riuscito a darsi alla fuga prima che mettessimo le mani su di lui. Porta sempre con sé un hard disk con tutti i suoi traffici. Come ci arriviamo? Per nostra fortuna, ha perso la testa per una ragazza che fa la croupier al Treasure Island Casinò a Las Vegas e si sposeranno questo fine settimana”.

“Le feste a Las Vegas sono le mie specialità! Potremmo fare un tour di tutti i buffet della città!” affermò Jack.

“Quale ragazza non desidera farsi sposare da Elvis?” commentò ironica Riley.

“Hey, cos’hai contro Elvis? C’è qualcosa di più tipico a Las Vegas di farsi sposare da Elvis?” protestò Jack.

Matty li ignorò entrambi per arrivare dritta al punto: “Non per rovinare la festa ai piccioncini, ma noi vorremmo tanto che voi rubaste quell’hard disk durante la cerimonia”.

Sembrava tutto piuttosto chiaro, ma l’atmosfera allegra non stava mettendo fretta a nessuno.

“E ora andate! Subito!” tuonò imperiosa Matty.

Mac rimase un momento soprapensiero, fissando l’anello che aveva modellato con un paio di graffette intanto che ascoltava lo scopo della missione; rigirò tra le dita un cerchietto sormontato dal profilo di un diamante. Guardò Jack che gli dava le spalle e intanto mostrava a Riley qualcosa sul cellulare, probabilmente il tour a cui aveva accennato. Di solito Mac posava le sue creazioni sul tavolo accanto alla ciotola piena di graffette, ma stavolta se la infilò con cura in tasca e sorrise.

Matty vide il gesto, sollevò le sopracciglia e inspirò. “Quando dico subito, intendo subito” precisò seccamente.

Tutti si affrettarono, ma lei trattenne Bozer: “Impedisci a quei due sconsiderati di sposarsi davanti a un ministro con la parrucca e i pantaloni a zampa senza di me! Questo è un ordine!”.

“Ah ah, divertente” provò Bozer. Sapeva dell’ossessione di Mac e Jack per andare a Las Vegas ogni anno, ma dubitava che sarebbero arrivati a tanto per celebrare la loro amicizia.

La faccia di Matty rimase una inquietante maschera di granito e Bozer riguadagnò la sua serietà.

Due giorni dopo, quando Mac infilò al dito di Jack l’anello fatto con le graffette, Bozer non poté trattenersi nell’ordine dallo sciogliersi in lacrime davanti al trionfo del vero amore, dal darsi dello stupido per non averlo capito prima e dal dispiacersi per non aver fatto testamento perché stavolta Matty lo avrebbe ucciso.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA
> 
> Ciao a tutti!  
> Bozer, pur vivendo con Mac, non ha capito per anni che l'amico fosse un agente segreto, credo quindi che sia plausibile che non capisce subito la natura del suo rapporto con Jack.  
> In questo periodo credo ci sia bisogno di positività, spero di essere riuscita a regalarvi un sorriso!  
> Questa fic l'ho postata anche su EFP.  
> Grazie a chi legge e mi lascia un pensiero!


End file.
